


Monster and the Boy in Red

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [248]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Stiles Stilinski, Cursed Jackson Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prince Jackson Whittemore, Sick Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The Monster and the Boy in Red was the tale his daughter always wanted to hear when unwell, and so he wasn’t surprised when she asked for that particular tale.





	Monster and the Boy in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, your spirit will never die. Just because the body that houses it dies and decays, you are far from over, you will simply find yourself in another form, and this form will serve me well.
> 
> Alrighty, everyone familiar with this series, hurry along to A SLIGHT CHANGE since you already know the song and dance about what this series s and the rules of the game. However, if you aren’t familiar with this series or have just forgotten all about it, then please give me a moment to explain and help you make the best decision for you. 15Minutes is a series of stories written under the time-limit of 15minutes, hence the name, and each story is a small gift to my 6 Hagraven friends. Due to the time restriction these stories are short and badly written, they are full of mistakes. If you can’t handle poor grammar and typos, clumsy storytelling and whatnot, then leave now and be at peace with the knowledge you made the right choice. However, if you dare to read this story, then you are welcome to make your way down to A Slight Change. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE in our usual game of stories is the introduction of a theme, this story has the theme of Creature, and with that and BrittleDragonBones wishes for a fic a little bit like In The Garden of Statues but without creature Stiles, instead Kanima Jackson and Stiles playing the part of Deucalion, and an original child character. And I’m not kidding that’s what I was given to work with. 
> 
> Hi there! So, I'm trying to finish posting the August round of 15Minutes today , but no promises.

`One more story, daddy. ´ his daughter chirps from her bed, her tiny body tucked safely beneath layers of blankets and furs.

`It’s late, little heart. ´ Jackson tells his daughter, voice rather amused. Carefully he sets the book they’d finished reading up on the small shelf that held all of the books his daughter loved, none which she herself could read but which she loved none the less.

With yet another book finished Jackson knew he’d have to sneak into town once more, and of course they needed a few other things as well from town before the first snowfall for once winter came it would be difficult to make it into and out of town safely.

`Please, daddy. ´ his daughter pleaded softly before trying to stifle the cough that just wouldn’t yield.

Jackson is tempted to say no, to deny his precious little princess her little wish, but that cough reminds him of how fragile she is compared to him and his beloved, and so he gives in to her.

`Very well, my flower. ´ he says while moving towards the old fireplace that was the source of warmth and light in the large chamber, placing another log into fire that had grown weaker with neglect, Jackson watching and waiting for the fire to take claim of the log he asked his ailing daughter, `What story does your little heart desire? ´

A pleased little sound escapes the small child who answered his question happily, `The Monster and the boy in red, please. ´

An amused smile appeared on his face at the answer, he honestly ought to have known she’d asked for the familiar little story about the Monster and the Boy in Red, after all when she felt unwell or the weather was dreadful, she found comfort in this little tale.

`Excellent choice, my little princess. ´ he says while moving over to settle down next to the little bed, giving his daughter time to make herself comfortable before reaching out with his more human hand, combing his fingers through her soft dark hair he begins the familiar tale the way he always did.

` There once was a small kingdom, situated between two waring nations, and here in this small kingdom lived a beautiful boy. ´

`Very beautiful prince, daddy. ´ his daughter corrects him, hugging the stuffed toy that had an odd appearance to it since her other father had made it, and being as his partner was blind the creation looked dreadful.

`Yes, very beautiful. ´ Jackson agrees, nodding even though his daughter could not see him do so, `They say he was the most beautiful child ever born, and before he was even old-enough to walk his portrait was painted by the greatest of painters, each striving to capture his beauty but none ever truly succeeding. ´

`Because he was so beautiful. ´ the little girl explained to her favourite toy, and again Jackson gave a short nod but his smile was broken now.

`With time the boy grew to know that he was special in his beauty, and he truly believed himself to be the most beautiful person to ever have been born. ´

`But you know what, my little flower. ´ Jackson leans down to whisper into the little ear of his daughter, and as she shook her head in a no, he told her what he knew to be true, `He was very wrong. ´

`Oh? ´ his little princess says in surprise and blinks up at him, her unseeing eyes looking right past him.

`You see, my little heart, you are far more beautiful than he could ever dream to be. ´ he tells his daughter, kissing her fever warm forehead. 

`Really? ´ she asks then, her clouded eyes peering past him in wonder.

`Oh yes, you see I’ve seen his face all around our home, ´ Jackson tells the little girl that had stolen his heart, ` and he was _never_ as beautiful as you my flower. ´

`And I’m nice, too. ´ his daughter points out, before settling her head back down on her pillow.

`Very much so. You are beautiful inside and out, while he was just beautiful on the outside. ´ Jackson tells his daughter, going back to running his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feel of her freshly washed hair.

`Now, as the child grew, he became more and more aware of his beauty and that corrupted his heart. ´ Jackson tells his daughter who’d settled back down, listening to him with her eyes closed.

` And the more people admired his beauty, the uglier he became on the inside. ´ Jackson goes on, his voice dropping a little in shame, turning his own gaze towards the great window, rain battering against the window mercilessly. The end of autumn was always a gloomy affair.

`That’s not good. ´ his daughter whispers, and Jackson can’t help but agree.

`That’s right. Not good at all. ´

`That’s why the witch cursed him, right daddy? ´ she asks him, another cough erupting once she’d voiced her question.

`Yes. ´ Jackson answered softly, his less than human hand reaching out to rub his daughters back as soon as she sits up to cough even harder, he is careful about his claws and not to touch any skin not protected by her nightgown. He is always so careful with his claws when it comes to those he loves.

He waits until the coughing fit subsides before continuing the story.

`The witch had heard about the beautiful boy, ´ Jackson tells his daughter softly, ` and the witch wanted to see the then young man. She wanted to see if it was true that he was the most beautiful human to ever have been born. And so, the witch approached the young man who was now being courted by many wealthy men and women, as well as royals too, the attention turning him even more ugly inside. ´

`I’m not going to turn bad, am I? ´ his little princess asks suddenly, voice small and full of worry, causing his heart to ache terribly.

` Never my sweet. ´ Jackson tells his daughter, voice certain.

There was no doubt in Jackson’s heart or mind that his fragile child would never be inflicted with an unkind nature, no, his daughter was too kind and sweet to becoming twisted and cruel.

`Promise. ´

Gently taking the little hand of his daughter, pressing it against his heart, Jackson obliges his daughter, `I swear upon all I love and hold dear, that you my heart, will never turnout wrong. ´ His words, his promise, causes a small but still very pleased smile to appear on the adorable little face of his daughter.

Kissing her hand once before tucking it beneath her covers, Jackson continues with the little tale.

`The witch reached the small kingdom in the early hours of the morning, long before anyone was awake to see her arrive or to send word that a witch had appeared. The witch made her way to the grand castle that was surrounded by a great stone wall, built to keep the whispered most beautiful male safe and out of the reach of unfavourable people. ´

`Bigger than our wall? ´ his daughter asks, her eyes closed.

` Well, ´ Jackson says, turning his gaze towards the wall to ceiling windows overlooking the now overgrown garden, the once beautiful garden that had been designed for long strolls regardless of season was no more, but the heavy dark drapes that covered the windows hid the garden and the great stone wall that surrounded the property, as well as the old ruins of the ruins of the small town that was but a ghostly reminder of days gone.

`Our stone wall is covered in ivy and has begun to crumble her and there, but yes. ´ Jackson told his daughter, who’d never been allowed outside the protective wall since her arrival, the world was too dangerous for delicate little things like her.

After planting a tender kiss upon the slightly flushed cheek of his daughter, Jackson continued with their little tale, voice soft and soothing, hoping his daughter would soon fall asleep for the night was growing late.

`Some say the witch leaped over the wall, others that she flew over it, and some say she moved up the wall much like a spider would. But regardless of how she passed over the wall, or through it, the witch soon found herself in the great gardens. She found a small bench, and there she sat unnoticed for hours and hours as she waited to see the beautiful young man. ´

The wind howled outside the covered windows, and the rain fell harder almost as if the elements themselves wished him to stay quiet of past sins.

`At midday the witches wait ended, for the young man with a beauty the witch found worthy of her long travel appeared. But the young man was not alone, for he was accompanied by his mother who had grown quiet around him, fearful of upsetting him the way his once best friend had and who by his honest nature had been banished from the kingdom. ´

A sadness clings to Jackson’s heart, for his mother had loved him with all his flaws and he’d treated her unkindly, he’d felt ashamed of her due to her average beauty and lack of anything interesting to say. Then again, Jackson had been no better towards his father, who was no fool and very capable by nature but who like his mother looked rather dull and who never dared to say no to him. It took losing both his parents to cause him to see, feel, what they’d offered him in just their presence, and it was only years later that he could declare that he’d loved them and missed them.

Breathing in a shaky breath, Jackson turned his attention back to his sweet child, thinking briefly that his mother would’ve dressed her in the finest dresses and his father would’ve bought his little flower anything she’d wished for be it.

` Slowly the witch rose to stand, her movements stiff and slow as she made her way over to the well-dressed pair. At the sight of the old haggard looking woman, the beautiful young man felt a sense of disgust, and above all else anger because someone so unkept and ugly should never have been able to be in his presence. ´

`Not very nice. ´ his daughter mumbles then sleepily.

`Not very nice at all. ´ Jackson agrees, glad his daughter was a better child than what he’d ever been.

A tiny, poorly hidden yawn escaped the child who brought him so much joy and love.

`Desperate to please her son, the mother screamed for the witch to leave, declaring that the likes of her had no place to lay their eyes upon her beautiful son, going as far as to throw dirty at the elderly woman that neither mother or son knew to be a witch. But the witch continued towards the beautiful young man, asking only to be allowed to look at the beautiful young man, but the young man refused to grant the old witch her wish. ´

`Not nice. ´ the little girl mumbles, another yawn following her words.

`With the witch close enough for him to spit at her, the young beauty does just that, spitting her right in her milky-grey eye, ´ the horrified gasp that leaves his daughter then is followed by another string of unpleasant coughs, and only once the sickly child had settled back down does Jackson go on with the tale being told.

`Calling the witch all sort of disgusting and foul names, the sort that would bring many to tears, the young man dressed in the finest of clothes proceeded to kick the old woman, he kicked her again and again until she was brought down to the ground. ´ the horrified expression that appeared on the face of his daughter, fuels the shame he already feels.

`Not once did he think about the harm that his violence might cause someone so old and fragile looking. As the witch lays there at his feet, cradling her broken arm to her chest, her eyes began to glow-white, her glare terrifying. And once she finally speaks to the young prince, she did so in a tongue neither mother or son knew. But whatever the witch said, her voice and the way it fell and rose, left the mother and son feel terrified of what was to come. The mother of the beautiful boy rushed to stand between her son and the witch, doing her best to protect her only child as best she could, pleading with both the witch and her son; begging the witch to forgive them, pleading for her son to run to safety, but neither the witch or the son obeyed her. But nothing the mother could say or due could change what was to come. ´

Breathing in a shaky breath, gazing down at his own child who was so very close to drifting off to what would be hopefully a peaceful sleep, Jackson couldn’t help but regret his past actions that had often left his own mother in tears.

`Before the witch even fell silent, the change in the once beautiful young man began, and by the time the witch was done the beauty of the young man was lost. The beauty of the young man was lost, forever lost, and he’d turned into a horrible monster with claws and a tail like that of a lizard, his mouth was full of sharp little teeth and his touch was paralyzing, and the moment his horrified looked him in the eye she turned to stone. ´

`And that’s how he ended-up all alone, right daddy? ´ his daughter asked, reaching out to squeeze his human hand, this part always made her feel a little bit anxious even while knowing there was a happy ending to come.

`Yes, sweetie, that’s how he became one of the loneliest people in all of the world. ´ Jackson gave his answer, his voice low and full of sadness.

`Before the day was over, the once beautiful man who’d been turned into a terrible monster, had turned everyone around him to stone. Frozen stone figures standing inside and outside the castle walls, and soon even the small town that surrounded the castle was left quiet and still. ´

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Jackson thinks about the remaining petrified figures, with each season more of them were lost.

`Soon enough the young prince, the monster, left his land in search of the witch, but as years passed, he stopped searching for that which he could not find and returned home. ´

The wheezy breathing of his daughter grew slower, steadier as sleep began to creep upon the small child Jackson had six-years ago, left naked and covered in gunk that had dried against skin that had gone deathly pale. The baby had been fortunate enough to be born in the early months of summer so the cold nights of autumn and winter and early spring had not claimed the child yet, and luck was all that had kept the beasts of the forest from taking the easy meal someone had left out for them to consume. That unwanted babe, small and fragile, with unseeing eyes and misshaped feet, became the child Jackson had known his beloved yearned for, the child he and his blind lover now raised together and loved fiercely.

`For years the young man lived alone, barely aware of time passing and his homeland becoming consumed and destroyed by two waring nations. With these years of solitude and loneliness more and more of his humanity began to be lost, but the brief ventures into the town built once the years of war had ended, brought him salvation from losing himself completely. ´

`Now on a cold winter night, not too many years ago, the lizard-like monster left his dwellings and headed towards the small town, determined to seek a few things to help it survive the winter, it found the forest alive with humans and hounds. ´

`Boy in red. ´ the half-asleep child whispered, eyes still closed, and a small smile drawn upon her pale lips.

`Indeed. The boy in a bright-red cloak was doing his best to navigate through the forest, no lantern in hand and stumbling his way clumsily deeper and deeper into the forest, chased by men and their hounds. ´ Jackson continues, the memory of that night still causing him to feel both uneasy and excited.

`For a moment he only watched the visibly distressed and frightened figure, that stumbled and fell more than once, and even though the figure dressed in red fell and caused itself enough harm to slow the human down, to even cause him to cry out in pain and limp like a wounded animal while chased by too many men and fiercely barking beasts. But no matter how stubbornly the human moved through the dark forest, and passing two frozen stoned figures, those chasing the unfortunate soul called out to the running figure in red. ´

`I think she’s asleep. ´ Jackson hears his beloved say from the direction of the doorway, voice soft and hardly above a whisper.

`I would agree. ´ Jackson says, a small smile pulling at his lips, turning to look over at the man he’d rescued from being forced to marry a woman of great wealth and cruel heart, a woman who’d with intent blinded the beautiful man who carefully moved over to the bed where their daughter now slept.

`So, she roped you in, again, to tell our story. ´ Stiles said softly, smiling lovingly down at the child he could not see and never would see.

`She’s unwell, you tell me, ´ Jackson responded his voice all low and soft, loving and tender, while rising to his feet and while wrapping his arms around the man who even to this day wore his red-cloak, `would you deny her anything? ´

`I doubt I would. ´ Stiles agrees, leaning against Jackson and carefully running his hands over the strong arms holding him, ever careful of the claws that had more than once paralyzed him by accident and at times by request when Stiles' inability stay still worked against his well-being. It had taken Stiles and Jackson years to learn what touches were paralyzing and which were not, and with years of love and affection more and more of Jackson’s human side began to sneak to the surface, and by now the tail was gone and most of his body was covered in human skin but although his both feet were human one of his hands was not, although his lips were those of a human his teeth were not.

Love had pealed back the beast, but the curse still remained enough to force him to remain in hiding.

`I love you. ´ Jackson whispered into the dark hair of the man he loved the most, the one who even after figuring out that Jackson wasn’t all human didn’t shun him or run from him, the one who learned to love him just as Jackson had learned to love Stiles.

`I love you more. ´ the human declared, turning around in Jackson’s arms, kissing him softly and lovingly as if to prove his words as true.


End file.
